Kailex’s Engagement!
by Caracbear
Summary: Kaiden plans a romantic proposel to suprise Alex at her favourite place! (Soz, can’t do good summaries!)
1. One

**_Disclaimer- I am not Lynette Noni and do not own these characters_**

Kaiden

As I looked out of the window, I saw a glimpse of a large black shape flying overhead, it's scales glimmered slightly in the light. I hurried back inside because I could hear the door clicking open and in walked Alex. She looked breathtaking. Standing in the doorway, in a stunning navy dress with a tight sleeveless top that flared out at her waist, stopping just above her knees. Her hair was styled in a simple yet elegant, half up half down do (obviously Dix's work as she and Jordan are staying in the downstairs guest room). A sparkling, dainty, Myrox necklace hung around her neck with matching bracelets. Her shoes glittered in the nearly setting sun and the heals made her nearly reach his eye line. She was incredible.

Alex began walking towards me but, when she was nearly there, she tripped on, well, probably just her own feet, and fell towards me. I reached down and grabbed her around the waist. Honestly it was a reflex now.

"I hate these stupid heals!" She said pouting. I held back a laugh and placed her on her feet.

Alex

I could see the merth in his eyes as he stood me upright again and then turned to reach under his bed. I admired the prominent mussels, visible through the thin, white material of his buttoned up shirt. He pulled out a small shoebox covered in silver wrapping paper and held it out for me to take. I sat down on the bed and carefully tore the paper from the box. I lifted the cardboard lid and lifted out the present. It was a pair of small silver sandals, that glittered in the light. I pulled my shoes off and threw them across the room, while Kaiden laughed and sunk onto the bed beside me. They hit the wall and one of the heals actually stuck into it.

"Oops." I winced and went to run over to expect the damage but Kaiden laid a hand on my waist and steed me towards the balcony instead, we were staying in my house in Meya.

It's in the smaller outskirts of the incredible city but was is big enough for Kaiden and I to stay in along with quite a few guest rooms for our friends when they come to stay. My room is on the second floor and has a small balcony that wraps the whole way around the room. On one side you can almost see all of the grand city and, on the other side, the rising cliffs seem to tower over you.

As we step out, Kaiden turns me to face him, and I take in the bright blue of his eyes, the sharp angle of his jaw and the tan skin that seems to glow in the evening light.

"Do you remember the night we first kissed?" He said, with a gleam in his eyes.

Like I could forget! "Yes, of course. I asked you to trust me and then threw us off a balcony."

"That was the basics I suppose." He responded, with a smile pulling up the sides of his lips. His arms pull me in and he mutters into my hair, "Now, we need to know if you trust me."

I was about to respond when, without pulling away his arms he lent over and pulled me off the balcony.


	2. Two

**_Disclaimer- I am not Lynette Noni and do not own the Medoran Chronicles or the characters._**

Kaiden

After, not even a second, Alex's slightly startled features relaxed into a wide grin and she was leaning in to give me a kiss. But I leant back just as Xira's large black body sawed under us and we had to twist around into more secure positions. I leant forward into Alex's hair, snaking my arms around her waist and pressing my lips into her fly away hair. She twisted slightly to hold my hand to her stomach and turn her head to face mine. I looked into her deep brown eyes and saw the warmth she held in them, the love, not only for her family, friends and even me, but her love for everyone, human or otherwise. I reached down to press my lips on hers and a faint grumble reached my ears as Xira muttered something about love birds and 'what is wrong with the both of them'. I rolled my eyes, sighing and Alex was laughing, mentally calling out to Xira. He sighed and continued up, and up, and up. Until...

Alex

Every time I come up here I am still amazed by the lush land and the gravity defying islands. The brilliant animals that saw through the skies and the variety of lands. Draekora.

As Xira's flew low over the wild flowers I lent down to brush my hand through the brillent colours, releasing the sickly-sweet odours from within. I felt Kaiden's steadying hand on my back as I reached down further to pick one. I tucked it behind my ear and sat back up, leaning into Kaiden's warm embrace. As I was looking around I saw that the dragons had bought across new islands from their other larger and, if possible, more incredible home. And there, in the middle of it all was, by far the best island by far.

Thank you, I mentally thanked Xira

Don't thank me, thank him. It was all his idea to begin with. Came Xira's swift reply.

I twisted my head around to face Kaiden and whispered "thank you". "I would move the world for you Alexandra Jennings." He smiled and kissed me on the nose.


	3. Three

**_Disclaimer- I am not Lynette Noni and do not own the Medoran Chronicles or the characters._**

Kaiden

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed. "What?" I questioned.

"Why would you say that? It's so cliche!" Alex cried, but her face glittered with a repressed smile.

I just leant over and kissed her forehead.

We swooped down and came to rest on the island, it's dark by now and the field is covered in the hovering balls of dusk. They had exploded all over Alex and I and we looked like we'd just finished a game of, what was it, paintball. It's a Freyan thing were people shoot little balls of paint at each other.

Besides from that, I couldn't help admiring how bright Alex looked, her face had splint into a massive smile and she was dancing through the colours, watching them explode across her skin. Her previously navy dress was slashed wth colour and, by the look she was giving me, so was I. She ran towards me, jumping into my arms. She kissed me lightly on the mouth and whispered 'I love it.' Then, louder she cried 'Thank you so much!' As she ran away from me and over to Xira, who was still perched on the edge of the island, looking amused. She ran over and circled her arms around his large head. I could see that she was talking to him so I kept my distance, just watching Alex as she hugged Xira.

Alex

"Thank you... just thank you, for... helping..." I pressed my lips in a light kiss to the smooth, warm scales that covered his head.

"Always so dramatic." Xira whispered, sighing. But I could here the smile in his voice. I gave him one last hug and ran back over to we're Kaiden was waiting, popping the balls of colour as I went. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him on his cheek. Tanned skin shone through the space where my lips had pressed against the defined line of his jaw. Defined line of his jaw! I'm talking like I'm in a movie or something! I shook my head and, thankfully, didn't have to respond to Kaiden's questioning glance as Xira chose that movement to push up from the ground, calling out to us as he flew, "Just call when you need me!"

Looking up at Kaiden, I said, "I love it but why are we here?" I couldn't think of a reason why Kaiden and Xira would have gone to all this trouble just to bring over some more land. Unless... no, he probably wouldn't... would he?

"You'll see." Came Kaiden's response and I rolled my eye at his uninformative response. He took my hand and lead me forwards to where a small picnic blanket and a basket over flowing with food had been carefully arranged. A mountain of pillows covered almost half of it and Kaiden lead me over and sat down on them, drawing me into his arms. We sat there like that for a long time, occasionally whispering to each other but mostly just sitting in silence, watching the colourful, starlike orbs floating around and the, even brighter, stars as they lazily drifted across the night sky.

**_Any constructive criticism would be nice!!!_**


	4. Four

**_Disclaimer- I am not Lynette Noni and do not own the Medoran Chronicles or the characters._**

Kaiden

I sat there with one hand stroking Alex's soft brown hair and the other turning over the small black box in my pocket. I'd made sure that I hadn't got any dust on it so the black velvet was still smooth and dark. Alex shifted and curled further into my chest and sighing. I leant down and kissed her forehead, she looked so peaceful. "I love you so much Alexandra Jennings." I said, whispering into the top of her head. Her hair tickling my nose as I did so making me sneeze quite suddenly. I glanced down at Alex's relaxed figure and almost thought she was asleep until I noticed the light pink edges of her mouth curl upwards in a small grin. "You heard that didn't you..." I was leaning back on my arms again as she rearranged her head against my chest.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Came the quiet response. I laughed, my movements made her head bob and her hair bounce against her cheek.

"Come on." I stood, pulling her up with me and led her towards the middle of the island. "Let's dance." I took a step backwards and pulled my hands up in a defensive position.

"Really?" Alex said, sighing, slipping off her shoes and placing them off to the side.

"Really." I replied, as she was walking over. Alex stood before me, her dress clinging to her legs in the light wind. "Why? Are you scared?"

Alex stood there, glaring at me, trying to hold back a laugh but a smile still pulling up the edges of her pink lips.

Alex

I was just watching Kaiden, trying to hide my laughter when he ran at me. Arms flailing. I moved aside but he just hanged his angle. Chasing after me across the island. I ran, as fast as I humanly could.

"I'm gonna get you Alex!" Kaiden huffed, as he sprinted after me. The colourful balloons bursting around us as we ran. The colour clouding my vision and leaving a sweet taste in my mouth.

I skidded to a halt, as one particularly large ballon explodes in front of my face. Kaiden came crashing into me, travelling too fast to stop. We fall, toppling to the ground. Kaiden's momentum carrying us a extra few meters. As we rolled to a stop, I sat up, pushing off the ground so that I was straddling Kaiden, my knees on his legs and my arms holding his against the ground. He was smiling up at me. I know he can get out of this hold whenever he wants but I know he want. We sit, panting. Me, staring down into his eyes, him, looking up at me with a glint in his. I know what he's going to.

"I didn't know we were painting!" He exclaimed before flipping me over so that he was hovering an inch above me.

"Neither did I." I responded, flipping us back over and wiping away a small amount of dust from beside his eye.

Neither of us realising how close we are to to edge of the island. Kaiden, starting to roll saw the look of fear in my eyes a second too late. I try to cry out but the words are swept from my mouth.

It takes me a second to get over my panic before I could think of the most obvious thing to do.


	5. Check out my wattpad

Hey, I won't be publishing any more on this app, but if you check out my Wattpad the rest of the story is on there. The name of the book is the same I think Kailex\- Engagement and my name/account is CCFerguson123.


End file.
